


Желание

by goldkhator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ранее утро. букеты роз. знакомый незнакомец)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Ориджиналы  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** м/м  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, POV  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+13 

  
|  **Описание:**  
ранее утро. букеты роз. знакомый незнакомец)  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
странное было настроение, странный драббл. На этот фик меня сподвигли двое парней, которые однажды утром стояли около кофейного автомата с огромным букетом роз.  
возможно кто-то опознает незнакомца с татуировкой))   
---|---  
  
  
Я проспорил своему другу одно желание и этот кретин собирался заставить меня два часа стоять, как придурка на одной из площадей нашего города и раздавать... девушкам розы. С самого утра, когда народу побольше. Причем розы только бордового цвета. Цвет любви и страсти, ага.

Цветочный магазин обогатился за мой счет в тот день. Но мне было плевать, деньги меня никогда особо не интересовали, а в их количестве я не нуждался.

Друг меня не бросил, конечно, околачивался рядом и всегда был готов помочь. Подкупить еще роз, например.

Поначалу думал, что помру со стыда или еще чего. Прохожие и люди на площади странно на меня косились, а я считал минуты до истечения двух часов и вынашивал жестокий план мести, поглядывая в сторону, развалившегося в тени кафешки, друга.

Девушки тоже по-разному на меня реагировали. Кто посылал, кто просто брал розу и шел дальше, кто расплывался в благодарной улыбке. Пару раз даже чмокнули в щеку. Меня стала забавлять эта ситуация, но через час я понял, что мне скучно.

Я чувствовал себя, как промоутер, стоящий у входа в метро и раздающий газеты. Когда нет желания даже руку поднять.

Мне оставалось еще каких-то полчаса, Димка пришел с новой охапкой роз, я едва успел те раздать. Я умоляюще посмотрел на него, но он был непреклонен. Вот зараза.

Розы кололись и вываливались из рук, а я валился с ног от усталости. Так я еще никогда в жизни не уставал. Два часа на ногах с глупой улыбочкой на морде лица и зазубренной фразой пожелания хорошего дня.

Я со злостью забрал у Димки все розы, не обращая внимания на колючки и его издевательскую мину, и развернувшись на 180 градусов, собирался отправиться на место своей пытки, но... черт бы побрал эти розы, я зазевался и рухнул пузом прямо на них. Довольно ощутимо, если учесть, что я был всего лишь в тонкой тенниске, которая еще и задралась к верху.

Я бы, наверное, так и остался валяться, сил не было встать, если бы сильные руки не схватили меня за шкирку и не дернули вверх. Я не видел их обладателя, но был уверен, что это Димка, которому я сейчас набью его довольную рожу.

Успев зажать в кулаке пару роз, я, оказавшись на ногах, резко повернулся и замахнулся этими проклятыми розами на обидчика.

Но увидев перед собой удивленные синие озера, подумал что я в отключке. Такие глаза я видел только в компе своей младшей сестры, принадлежащие какому-то рокеру.

Парень стоящий напротив меня не имел ничего общего с Димкой, который топтался позади него с открытым ртом. — Are you alright? — спросил парень не по-нашински и широко улыбнулся, рассматривая меня, как диковинку.

— А? — я не сразу сообразил чего ему надо, а еще, что я стою как идиот с розами в руке занесенной для удара.

— Порядок? Спрашиваю. — Переспросил парень, продолжая улыбаться. Мне стало так неловко, что хотелось провалиться под землю. Я кивнул.

Невероятные глаза опустились вниз и я заметил в его руке мобилу. Черный пластик блестел на солнце и мигал синими лампочками. Кто-то висел у него на «проводе». Он поднял телефон к уху и бросил:

— Бро, я перезвоню. — И отключился, снова поднимая на меня свои восхитительные глазищи.

Я сейчас стою и любуюсь парнем? Да, черт побери! Он такой красивый, что я забыв о розах, о Димке, о неловкости и приличии, стоял и пялился на него, только слюни не пускал.

Он прикрыл глаза и негромко засмеялся. Наваждение прошло и я захлопнул рот, чувствуя, как внутри закипает обида. И чего он ржет?

— Сорри, — пробормотал парень, заметив на моем лице наверно не очень хорошее выражение. — Я просто не думал, что вы такие забавные. Ты часто здесь бываешь... ммм..., — он посмотрел на розы валявшиеся за моей спиной, — с розами?

Я смотрел на него и видел, что его продолжает душить смех. Черт, он на меня странно действует, я посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом расхохотался. От обиды не осталось и следа, мы ржали, как сумасшедшие.

Димка, наконец, выйдя из ступора подбежал к нам не понимая что происходит.

— Ванька, вы чего ржете? На вас люди смотрят!

— Тебя это не заботило, когда я тут как придурок, с этими розами торчал! — перестав смеяться, буркнул я.

Парень, отсмеявшись, с легкой улыбкой внимательно за нами наблюдал. Потом он поднял руку и посмотрел на время. Я понял, что не знаю его имени, но мне не хотелось, что бы он сейчас ушел.

Он посмотрел на меня уходя, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, потому что выражение моего лица не располагало к улыбкам. Я бросил взглядом пару молний в сторону Димки и кинулся за ним.

Может это не очень прилично, хватать незнакомых людей за руки, но я догнал его и ухватил за запястье. На внутренней стороне которого была татуировка.

— Постой... — попросил я, не зная еще до конца зачем мне это надо. Он остановился и повернулся ко мне. — Спасибо. — Сказал я и не придумал ничего умнее, как протянуть ему три розы, которые, каким-то чудом, все это время были у меня в руке.

— Я же не девушка, чтоб мне цветы дарить. — С удивленной улыбкой произнес он, однако принимая розы.

Но ты такой красивый, — чуть не ляпнул я, прикусывая до боли щеку изнутри.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь розы. — Чувствуя, что становлюсь цвета этих роз, проговорил я, поняв, в конце концов, кто передо мной. Сестра свихнется от зависти, когда узнает.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.

— Ив... Джон, — ответил я и осмелился снова посмотреть ему в глаза. Не мог с собой бороться.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Джон. — Видя мое замешательство, он уточнил: — Часто бываешь тут?

Я обернулся на Димку, который подбирал с земли свою челюсть. Да я и сам в шоке!

— С розами? — идиот. — Эм... каждый день, — зачем-то соврал я. А за чем он уточняет?

В его глазах озорными искорками зажглись сотни солнц и он загадочно кивнул, подмигнув мне напоследок, и унося с собой мои розы.

Или не только их?

26 ноября 2011


End file.
